Ekaki Pandoru
Ekaki Pandoru (Paint Artist) is the Lieutanant of the 7th Division in the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13. Appearance Ekaki wears a black pair of baggy pants and wears no shirt. Over this, he only wears a white smock with a large pocket on the front. He carries his Zanpakuto on his back. He has brown hair and red eyes. Usually, Ekaki will wear baggy white pants and no shirt. Personality Ekaki is quite fun and un-practical. He dislikes order and enjoys fun filled chaos. He tends to get drunk and paints amazing pieces of art hung up in his room. He is however loyal to his Captain, Inku Himatsu. He is usually seen serving Inku drinks. Abilities Kido Practioner- Since his Zanpakuto is a Kido type, he is skilled at Kido. He can use high level kido, even with incantations. Zanjutsu Specialist- He is skilled at fighting with his Zanpakuto, being able to wield it one handed. Shunpo Practioner- He is somewhat skilled at Flash Step, being able to move at high speeds. Natural Artist- He is a natural born artist having good taste for most things. He loves to paint using bright colors. His favorite color is red. Hakuda Expert- He is skilled at fighting with hand to hand combat. Zanpakuto Ekaki's Zanpakuto's name is '''Teishoku Kuruma (lit. Color Wheel) is a Kido type Zanpakuto. The guard is shaped like a drop of paint. The guard is also a mixture of multipe colors (Blue/Red/Green/Orange/White). The release command is Kaku (lit. Stroke). '''Shikai'- In Shikai, Teishoku Kuruma becomes a thin handled paint brush with black threads bundled together for the brush. The tip of the brush itself appears to have been dipped in red paint. Shikai Abilities- When moving the brush, Teishoku Kuruma will create a trail of paint that will stay in its place. In retrospect, if Ekaki made a line in thin air the line will stay until Shikai is sealed. He can use this ability to make weapons, shields, etc. Bankai- Not yet revealed/''Not yet achieved'' History As a child, he grew up in an unknown village. His father was an amazing architect /sculptor / artist who helped create and model the housing for the Gotei 13. Ekaki was entrusted with keeping the building in shape. After feeling un-fufilled, he left his job and entered the Shinigami Academy. He met his future Captain, Inku Himatsu while training in the woods and created a bond. When Ekaki graduated, Inku immediatly requested Ekaki to fulfill the empty slot as his Lieutanant. Feeling fulfilled by his captains reliability in him, Ekaki trained and mastered his Zanpakuto's shikai. He is currently training to master the Bankai, in hopes of oneday reaching the full limit to his skills. Trivia *He is skilled at Art and hangs his painting in his room. *He likes to draw pictures of others, which usually make them look amazing. *He is somewhat Bisexual, because he tends to act flirtuos with men but has slept with multiple woman in his division. *His personality rivals that of former 11th Squad member Yumichika Ayasegawa. This is heavily thought upon because of his love for beauty and detest for the physically distraut. (Note:He says this about ugly people to try and be nice, but they know he is full of it) Quotes *"For some strange reason I want to say "Arts a blast"..." (a little Naruto joke) *"Art is to be cherished, you disgrace it with your hideous appearance" *"Captain Inku-sama, your Zanpakuto is BEAUTIFUL"